


Sweet Home Jared

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Jib6, Poetry, Prose Poem, jibcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: He doesn’t have to sing. Or play guitar. Jensen’s glassy eyes tell a story all on their own.The question is, what story?





	Sweet Home Jared

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sorta.... how I talk already about Jensen and Jared so I decided to turn it into a poem.

It’s timid at first, unlike the loud and haste beat of his heart. His fingers fumble over the chords, and his mouth forms an off-key laugh. The melody is murky for a man so translucently out of sync.

He doesn’t have to sing. Or play guitar. Jensen’s glassy eyes tell a story all on their own.

The question is, what story?

Maybe he sang it drunk, stumbling through the streets of Rome one night, and Jensen, ever the big brother, had to get him back to the hotel because it was 3am and he was still singing it under his breath as he helped Jared out of his clothes and into his bed.

Maybe they were perfectly sober and still singing it way off-key in some dingy Austin bar on a boy’s night out during hiatus.

Maybe it’s the song that bonded them when they first met—when Jensen drove Jared home after their first dinner date and that song came on the radio, followed by Jared’s anything but static voice exclaiming, “I LOVE this song!” and Jensen’s eyes lit up and he just knew, then and there, that their lives would be forever intertwined like the piano keys in the melody of the song.

Or maybe.

Maybe Jensen really was coming home to Jared after the convention.

After all, they say home is where the heart is.


End file.
